


Christmas Party

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, i wrote this ages ago and forgot about it lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: John and Dave spend their first Christmas together, and Eridan and Sollux learn about holiday traditions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr.  
> I wrote this soooo long ago lol

John Egbert attached the last of the Christmas lights to the wall, smiling in satisfaction as he climbed down the stepladder.

“Dave, the lights are all up!” John called to his boyfriend Dave Strider, who stole a potato chip from the snack bowl and popped it into his mouth. “Dave! Wait until the party!” He fake-pouted, then squished the poker-faced boy’s cheeks.

“Sorry babe, the allure of salty snacks was too much for me, y'know?” Dave smirked, pecking John on the cheek.

"Aww Dave! Just save some for the guests! They’ll be here soon!” John glanced quickly at the clock on the wall which showed it was five minutes to six in the evening. The first guests were due to arrive in about five minutes.

"Huh! It’ll be interesting to see what goes on between Sollux and Eridan this year,” Dave commented, pilfering another chip whilst John’s back was turned. “they were pretty fucking close to leaping on each other at Jane’s Thanksgiving party.”

"That’s true, but leave them to work things out for themselves, OK?” John told him, switching on the fairy lights, bringing a multicoloured glow to the room.

"Heh, OK. I’ll leave them be.” the DJ agreed, holding a mistletoe behind his back.

About five minutes later, the doorbell rang and John went to welcome his first guests.

Soon, the party was in full swing with only a few guests left to come. The doorbell rang and John opened the door to reveal Sollux and Eridan.

"Sorry for arrivvin’ so late.” Eridan huffed. “Sol got us lost.”

"II diid not! 2hut up, fii2hbreath!” Sollux protested.

Dave saw the duo and came over to the door to greet them.

"Well well well, look who’s under the mistletoe!” Dave held his arm up above them, holding the mistletoe.

"Dave! What did I tell you?” John hissed, and Dave nudged him.

“…it’s a plant.” Eridan squinted at it.

“Yup, a very special plant!” Dave smirked. “See, in human tradition, if two people are caught under the mistletoe, they are meant to kiss! Adds to the holiday romance, get me?”

Eridan and Sollux spluttered and blushed, protesting until Sollux grumbled

"Oh, fuck iit.” and grabbed Eridan’s scarf, kissing him full on the lips. When the kiss ended, the two trolls stared at each other before Sollux adjusted Eridan’s scarf and told him “you ta2te of fii2h” before entering the house and going into the party.

Eridan stood there, touching his lips lightly with his own fingers, before smiling at Dave almost thankfully, taking the mistletoe from his hands and rushing in to follow Sollux.

"And that is how it’s done.” Dave winked at John, then took his hand and went back to the party.

The party went well, the trolls learning about human Christmas traditions of cheer and merriment, and Eridan chasing Sollux around with the mistletoe.

John watched his party proudly, delighted at such a good turnout, but he was pulled from his musings by a tap on his shoulder. It was Dave, holding a new mistletoe above their own heads, kissing him and whispering “Merry Christmas” before winking and striding away.

It was the best Christmas John had in years, especially because his amazing boyfriend made it all worthwhile.


End file.
